


Finally Home

by SheithLover_Voltron



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: AU, Abuse, Androids, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blood and Gore, F/M, Heavy Angst, M/M, Other, Parent-Child Relationship, Parenthood, Past Child Abuse, SHEITH - Freeform, Shiro/Keith - Freeform, family au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-31
Updated: 2017-08-01
Packaged: 2018-12-09 05:57:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11663031
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SheithLover_Voltron/pseuds/SheithLover_Voltron
Summary: Our Paladins are on leave to go back to Earth and visit their families!But an unexpected little surprise awaits Shiro and Keith while on a date in town.A wandering little child leads them to an orphanage that specially houses android children, both young and older. Upon delivering the child back, Shiro comes across an infant, whose viruses cause her great discomfort. Neglected, crying and left alone, Shiro can't just leave her. So what can one do once the leader of Voltron sets his mind to a task? Nothing, not even Keith as they both set out to sneak the child out and take her with them.How will Shiro and Keith handle being fathers to a special little android girl?





	1. Broken Hearts and New Births

 

> _**The good doctor never lost his faith, he never, ever doubted the impossible.**_
> 
> **_but it would seem however, that his wife did._ **
> 
> ****

_For years, they have tried for a child of their own, only to be disappointed. Evelyn wanted so badly a child to care for, that Dr. David Edwin Courtney just couldn't stand to see her without happiness. So he did what he did best, invented, created, devoted his time and thought to creating the perfect artificial daughter for his beloved. The child would grow to be extremely intelligent, tactful and most importantly: emotional. His 'daughter' would be the first ever growing android to behave almost exactly alike to that of a human child._

_But, on the day he activated their daughter and prepared her to be the grandest surprise to his wife, he came home to a sight he vowed to never forget. Her, in bed with another man, wedding ring tossed aside like it was all but meaningless. David couldn't hold back the anger that billowed within him, so with baby Elizabeth Hazel in his arms, he dashed out of the house, Evelyn not even bothering to follow after as she snuggled up to her new lover._

_He sadly couldn't raise this special baby girl on his own, so he did what he thought was best for her. He wrapped her up, kissed her on the forehead, and promised that someday, he'd be back for her as he set her on the doorstep and lightly rapped on the door two times. Then, before one of the caretakers opened it, he took off, never to be seen again._

_She didn't understand, as she was just an infant at the time, so small and fragile, but somehow, she knew that she'd likely never see the one she was supposed to call 'Papa'. She didn't make a peep as the caretaker scooped her up and brought her inside out of what was to become a thunderstorm, shutting the door behind the both of them._

_"Lauren?" The caretaker called, Elizabeth cowering closer to him as he walked down the halls, cries of babies echoing behind the seemingly endless amount of doors, at least to her._

_"Ugh, what is it now, Daniel? I don't have time for any of your nonsense," a tall, slender woman with blonde hair snapped, coming out of an office-like room with a rambunctious little boy on her hip. After setting the boy down, she crossed her arms, looking sternly at the caretaker, eyes piercing through him._

_"Um, ma'am, I'm sorry to bother you, but somebody left this baby at the doorstep and I-"_

_Daniel was swiftly cut off as Lauren raised her hand to silence him. "Okay, whatever, just don't have her bothering me. Make sure that she at least interacts with the other infants."_

_"Yes, ma'am." Daniel then carried Elizabeth off to the playroom, where about five or six other little babies played with toys. She didn't seem all that interested, however, as she just sat there once he put her down on the ground. He sighed as he watched her, dragging over a chair and turning it around, sitting on it backrest to chest._

_He folded his arms over the backrest and frowned. Why wasn't this child playing normally like the others? She wasn't even having that rather sticky artificial drool leaking out of her mouth; in fact, she was as quiet as a mouse. Already he could tell that Lauren would not be pleased with this kid. He wouldn't be surprised if she ended up hitting her once she grew more._

_But even as he held out a teddy bear to her, he could see the faintest glint of sadness in her tiny eyes. Her life here would surely be hard, maybe even dangerous, but hell if he ain't tried to help a lonely kid before. Lauren was no sweetheart, he knew that. He'll simply try his best to care for her too, until the right family comes along to take her home._


	2. Loud Voices and New Faces

 

> **She had a hard life from the start**  
>  **with the one she loved leaving her behind.**  
>  **But these people have another thing coming**  
>  **if they think they can tear her down.**

* * *

Daniel walked into the room, bottle in hand, and picked Elizabeth up, holding her close as he found a rocking chair to sit in. The other babies, now a few months older, gathered around him, watching with interest, porcelain eyes of many different colors staring blankly at him as their curiosity peaked. Lauren had gone out with a man, one of her more recent dates, so he was alone with her.

He had to admit, she was his favorite, and he had sworn to protect her from Lauren. However, he was often just minutes too late, as the stern woman yelled and hollered at the poor little baby, even though she didn't do anything wrong. He only heard that voice being given to very rowdy toddlers.

But that was the thing: she never did anything wrong.


End file.
